


Plagg and the Shower

by quicksilversquared



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Plagg being a pain, there's no such thing as privacy with a kwami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilversquared/pseuds/quicksilversquared
Summary: Having Plagg as a kwami can be difficult sometimes. He eats a lot, hides when Adrien needs him, and apparently has absolutely no concept of privacy, either.Like, at all.





	Plagg and the Shower

Adrien was busy wiping off the makeup from his latest photoshoot when there was a crash in his room. He glanced towards the closed bathroom door for a moment then went back to trying to make sure that he got all of the foundation off. Plagg was probably messing around with the Foosball table again and had just gotten too excited and shot the ball _super-_ hard into the goal. Once Adrien exited the bathroom, he would probably have to clean the shattered remains of the ball out of the foosball table.

Just another thing he would have to take care of before he could sit down and finish up his homework. _Great_.

Adrien leaned close to the mirror to make sure he got the last of the makeup off. With that done, he ruffled his hair and headed towards his shower, picking up a fresh towel as he did. Once the water warmed up, he stepped into the stream and started to try to rinse out the hair product that he had put in earlier (and that the hair stylists at the photoshoot had added to, making his hair go from soft to crunchy). It was relaxing, and that was _exactly_ what he needed after such a long day and before starting in on his homework.

What was _not_ relaxing was opening his eyes and finding a white blobby _thing_ floating not far from his face.

Startled, Adrien let out a high-pitched shriek and backhanded the white _thing_ across the room. It whacked into the wall with a strange squishy sound.

"What the-?" Adrien started, shoving his sodden bangs out of his face with one hand so he could stare at the white residue that had been left on his hand when he hit the floating blob. It was kind of slimy, kind of thick but kind of not, and oddly enough, the shower area had started smelling strangely like coconut. It was an oddly familiar scent, like maybe something that he owned-

"What was _that_ for?"

"Plagg?" Adrien yelped, glancing up from his hand to where the white blob was now floating several centimeters away from a white-splattered wall. Sure enough, two green eyes were glaring out from the white glop right at him. Adrien quickly dove out of the shower for his towel. "What- what _happened?_ What are you _doing_ in here? How did you even get in here? I closed the door!"

"A bottle of lotion fell on me and broke," Plagg reported, floating back across the room and under the still-running water. As he spun under the showerhead, globs of the lotion fell off and washed down the drain, leaving him oddly streaked. "And obviously I can't _lick_ it off, because that would be gross and awful, and I wasn't _staying_ like this until you got done because you take _forever_ in the shower."

"I do _not_ ," Adrien shot back, still clutching his towel to himself. "And get out, I was in the middle of a shower. Go wash yourself off in the sink!"

"Why?"

"The shower is _private!_ It's already in use!" Adrien made a grab for Plagg, but the little monster slipped past his fingers to go investigate the lineup of hair products lined up in the shower. "Seriously, move it!"

Plagg was still looking supremely unimpressed as he poked through the bottles. He was mostly clean now, with just a few streaks of white left. "Eh. I've seen it all before, kid. Don't worry about it."

Adrien made another grab for Plagg. "I don't care! Get out!"

"What's this?" Plagg asked, dodging Adrien's next grab. He pointed to a bottle. "Why do you need so many? Don't you just need some soap? You know, back when I first met humans, they just used water. None of this fancy stuff."

"No, plain soap would dry my hair out, and plain water wouldn't get all of the oil out properly. Seriously, you can look at this stuff later, just _move i-_ "

Plagg slid out of Adrien's grip again to look at more of the bottles. "And what's this one for? Are they all different?"

Adrien groaned and tightened his grip on his towel before making another lunge for his kwami. Even though Plagg seemed engrossed by the numerous bottle, he still managed to dodge out of the way just in time. "Yes! Now seriously, finish washing or get out."

Plagg huffed and finally zipped out of the shower area into the main part of the bathroom without another word. Adrien let out a sigh of relief and relaxed a little, letting his head fall back against the wall. His kwami could really be frustrating at times.

Adrien had only just warily stepped back into the shower (the now-damp towel got hung on a hook on the wall nearby, though it wouldn't be much use for drying himself now- at least he had plenty of extras in the main section of his bathroom) when he heard Plagg's voice again.

"Ooh! What's this?"

"Plagg, leave it," Adrien demanded, trying not to swallow any of the water streaming over his face. "Seriously. Touch nothing except the sink and _maybe_ the towels."

"What's mouthwash?" Plagg wanted to know, and Adrien groaned. Clearly his kwami wasn't in any mood to listen today. "Is that soap for the mouth? Does it taste good? I think I need some, I got some of the lotion in my mouth, too, and it tastes _awful!_ Not like Camembert at all. Can I use your toothbrush?"

Adrien groaned and reached for his towel again. Clearly he had no chance for a relaxing shower of any sort. "Plagg, just rinse your mouth out with water."

"But the lotion is gross! I want it out of my mouth before I eat any cheese, because it would absolutely _destroy_ the flavor of even the best Camembert!"

Still groaning, Adrien wrapped his towel around his waist, shoved his hair out of his face, and stepped out into the main part of his bathroom just in time to see Plagg tipping his open bottle of mouthwash into his mouth. He yelped and dashed forward in time to grab the bottle before Plagg dropped it and spilled mouthwash all over.

He already apparently had spilled lotion and glass to clean up in his room. He _really_ didn't need another mess to deal with.

Plagg was already spitting the mouthwash that he had drunk into the sink, spluttering and spitting. "Gross! That's just as bad! Why would anyone drink that? It's awful! Gross, gross, _gross-"_

"It's not meant to stay in the mouth for long," Adrien said, sounding just as exhausted as he felt as he turned the sink on so Plagg could wash his mouth out and finish washing the lotion off. "It's meant to deal with bacteria and not lotion, anyway. And can you _please_ just not touch anything else until I finish with my shower?"

"But I'll get bored!"

Adrien groaned and glared at his kwami. "It's not going to take _that_ long. I think you'll survive."

"But-"

"Don't. Touch. _Anything_." With that, Adrien whisked around and headed back into the shower area, closing the divider firmly after himself. He let out a long breath before hanging up his towel _again_ and stepping back under the rushing water.

At this rate, he would run out of hot water before he finished his shower, and what was supposed to be a lovely relaxing shower would turn into an ice bath.

Sighing, Adrien _finally_ rubbed shampoo into his hair, working it in so he would get out any last lingering traces of the hairspray. He was in the middle of rinsing it out when Plagg reappeared next to him.

Adrien yelped and grabbed for his towel again, clutching it to himself as he spun around to face Plagg again. "What _is_ it?"

"You have a lot of scented soaps," Plagg started, looking very excited for some reason. "So...do you have any _Camembert-_ scented-?"

"No, I do not," Adrien gritted out through clenched teeth. "Now get out and let me finish my shower in peace before I feed you bottled cheese for a month!"

Plagg immediately let out a screech and zipped out of the bathroom. Adrien waited for a couple minutes to make sure Plagg wasn't going to come back again before cautiously stepping back under the water to finish his shower.

One of these days, he was going to figure out some way to keep Plagg out of trouble while he was trying to get things done. And when he did, the first thing he was going to use it for would be to ensure that he got his nice, relaxing, interruption-free showers again.

**Author's Note:**

> As with most of my stories, this is a one-shot and is therefore complete. Please review, it really makes my day! :)


End file.
